Jack The Ripper
by TurboFerret
Summary: The Pseudo Victorian Britain AU realm where Tsuzuki is a police officer investigating the case of Jack the Ripper, Muraki is a coroner in the same police departement. Welcome in if You dare, leave a comment if You care :D
1. The sweet colleague

Well, ok, hello, Im not dead, basically, and furthermore, I was not intending to upload this until my other stories were sufficiently updated. I know that maintaining a notmal storyline with many stories to handle is quite difficult and takes time, but, since the site needed some Muraki/Tsuzuki story update REAL BAD (seriousle people) I decided to upload it after all.

By the way my otehr stories are also in progress (in percent):

My Fair Lady 20

Wardrobe 40

Corpse groom -80 ( I write it negative because the whole amount I had written would really need some revising)

Little angel turned bad 10

This is set in AU, as you might have suspected, and is set in times of Jack the Riper, which by the way is a very loose interpretation of the Vicotrian Great Britain. (im not a britt, so I could use some constructive criticism, which also refers to my grammar and spelling. AND BY THAT I MEAN. Please dont write - _your spelling sucks_ - if you see an incorrect line, please do tell me which one it is if youre going throught all the trouble of review-writing just for that, thankyou.)

Yours truly,

Turbo

* * *

The dark November night was as enveloping the old city of London in mist

The dark November night was as enveloping the old city of London in mist. Soft golden light from the lanterns was pouring generously into the clumps of fog rising from Thames. A lonesome police officer was pacing down the street, his kettle-like hat lengthening his shadow eerily, the metal buttons of his uniform reflected the near lights.

He heard a rustle and a noise, his violet eyes flashed and he hurried in that direction - he was on the post for a reason. He rushed down the street, his shoe soles clacking against the cobbled road surface. He rounded the corner hastily only to spot an elderly lady making her way down the street.

-"Good evening sir." She stated in a gravelly tone only old ladies in mist-filled evening were capable of.

-"Evening, madam." The police officer tipped his hat. "It's dangerous to wander at this hour especially for lone ladies."

-"Oh, no worries officer, my home is right behind that corner. I had stayed a bit too long at my niece, she has such nice boys, and we chattered all the evening away. . . " she chuckled in an elderly manner. The police officer ushered her to go to the safety of her home, out of the dangers way for what she thanked him nicely, and gave him a piece of Scottish shortbread, her niece had given her. He smiled back at her and returned to his post, standing perfectly still and listening to the sounds of the woman's wooden cane and only relaxed once he heard the reassuring sound of the shutting door.

He sighed and paced further. _Maybe he will not come tonight. Maybe he'll miss this night out. I wish he did._ He heard a rustle behind him and whipped around quickly, but it was only an old alley cat carrying a mouse. An odd mouse though, it looked more like pale root.

-"Shoo!" He scared the creature just for having something to do and it abandoned it's pray. Curiously, he came closer to inspect it. To his utter horror, it was no rodent or bird, it was a finger of a human being.

-"Oh my goodness." He took out the handkerchief and wrapped the appendage in it carefully. By the feels of it, the digit was still fresh. Tsuzuki frowned. _He didn't miss out after all._

**Extra, extra! Jack rips the lives again, Scotland Yard helpless, read all about it!**

Tsuzuki clutched his aching head, sitting by his office table. He had to fill in forms upon forms of bureaucratic idiocy – when he found the body, how he found it, at what time, where, if there were witnesses, if he saw the culprit.

The press didn't sympathize at all, all the boulevard paper headlines chanted in unison that Scotland Yard were nothing more than amateurs not knowing their job, letting a maniac run loose, however The Times and Guardian gave them the harshest critic.

The population was in panic, charm shops were booming, by selling anti Jack-the-Ripper wards. Watari had even given him one the last night, _for luck_, he said.

Tsuzuki didn't even want to know what it was, the pouch he had been given smelt suspiciously of garlic. For all the warding purposes, if the maniac struck him, all he could hope for, was that he was intolerant to the plant, or was a vampire, the statement, by the way, had appeared in one of the woman's magazines, also, miraculously provided by Watari.

Whenever he asked the man why he read those, he answered that there were some good hair care tips, and seeing that the blonde was tremendously fond of his tresses, Tsuzuki could sympathize.

The police officer of London district otherwise known as Tsuzuki Asato stood up and went to pour himself some Earl grey before he continued. He yawned and soon afterwards scalded himself by pouring some of the boiling water over his hand in attempt to make some tea. He cursed under his breath and instantly went down to wiping the water from the table surface. Ofcourse, the case had been out for too long, and the latest newspapers were suggesting even more surreal developments of the events, they were receiving angry letters from the families of the victims or some random persons who thought that their advice/ accusation/ complaint would help in any way, however now he couldn't care less. He had had a dreadful night shift, and he had worked through to the morning, the dull weather didn't help much either.

Now he was very sleepy, and couldn't wait for the coroner to come and make a section of the body to determine the cause of the death so he could finally close the paper folder concerning the body and send it to be buried within shelves concerning the case, finding the culprit has proven impossible.

There was another reason why he waited for the coroner so impatiently. Sophisticated and pedantic as the man was, he was surprisingly indulgent to Tsuzukis sometimes careless ways, and every now and then, he would allow the officer to take a nap on the only couch situated in doctors study, which occupied the basement of the police building, and would even cover up for him, to spare the brunettes already modest paycheck.

Moody of the days events, he nestled his chin in his palms and gazed outside - that dull, cold grey, oh how he hated it. He didn't notice how he drifted into the dream realm, full of apple cake and ginger ale, Dutch butter biscuits and foamy cider heaven, A huge gingerbread was taping him on the middle of the head. He wanted to swat the thing off, and already did so, catching something in the process.

The contact with reality pulled him out of his dreamland.

-"Mhhm." Tsuzuki cracked his eyes open, to see a blotch of white. He smiled automatically, not needing to focus his sight just yet. He knew exactly who the outfit belonged to. Had it been anyone else, he would have been worried. "Just a couple more minutes." He groaned and stretched.

-"Morning." A smooth voice answered. He could hear a tinge of humor in the voice. "How bold you've become, napping so openly, are you expecting a raise?"

Tsuzuki grimaced and pulled himself together.

-"Oh come off it, k? I'm fresh from night shift and form filling." He yawned again. "Oh my goodness," he mumbled cracking his bones back into place. "There is a new body waiting for you in the basement by the way."

-"Oh really," The doctor stated matter-of-factly.

-"Yea, Mr. Tatsumi suspects that it is another move of our old friend Jack, and you'd better snap to it, I still wanna go home and catch a couple of hours of sleep until Tatsumi can dock my pay again."

-"The fate of the thin blue line eh?" Muraki smiled.

-"Thinning blue line would be more appropriate, I hadn't eaten a normal meal in weeks." He pulled his shirt back from his body where it hung bag-like.

-"You should really do something about it, Mr. Tsuzuki. Mr. Tatsumi really doesn't seem to notice the effort you're investing. I could speak to him if you'd like." The white man offered.

-"No, no, it's ok, I understand that the state is in crisis and so on, and I'm not the only one suffering, and yesterday a lovely old lady gave me a shortbread, despite the fact that a widows pension is not that great. I should really know better than complain." Muraki gave the brunette a tender look.

-"How about going to lunch together? My treat." The doctor beamed at the officer.

-"It would be very nice, but I must decline, I mean, I should go home and, you know, appear there every now and then – at least to justify the rent." Muraki chuckled.

-"You may always nap in my office, you know that." He assured the brunette looking him in the eye.

-"But, but." Tsuzuki stuttered, unable to find any other excuse.

-"You still have to wait until I do the autopsy don't you?" He stated, not breaking the eye contact. The brunette looked mesmerized, as if he was a rabbit caught in the unblinking stare or a python. "It will take some time, and seeing as you don't have anything better to do." Tsuzuki blinked, snapping out of the trance-like state.

-"OK, ok, you got your point across."

-"It's very lovely of you; it gets a bit lonely down there." The doctor smiled. The man stepped away so the brunette had the opportunity to stand up.

-"Yeah, yeah." He yawned again.

They wandered through the police office, passing the multitude of empty seats – not all people had arrived yet, as it was quite early. There was light on in Tatsumis office though,

-"He never seems to sleep." Tsuzuki murmured, following the doctors white trench coat through the department. He wasn't the only one concerned, the head of the department, Mr. Tatsumi, was scarier than a Loch ness monster at these times.

The man wore glasses pinched to the bridge of his nose which only helped to render him even grislier.

-"Some people live to work." The doctor shrugged, standing by the staircase leading to the basement. Tsuzuki shivered visibly.

-"Is it me, or is it always so cold down there?"

-"It is a morgue after all, Mr. Tsuzuki. Or would you rather like those bodies decomposing just a floor below, I could imagine the smell." Tsuzuki pulled a face, if the summer day was hotter, then sometimes, the breeze carried out a funny smell or two out of the basement.

-"You just had to remind me, didn't you?" He huffed looking around. He disliked the place they descended to, is walls were colored in sickly green; Muraki lit the gas lamp to aid them on the way, how Muraki could work in such conditions, stayed a secret to him.

-"Be careful, Mr. Tsuzuki, I don't want to do more autopsies than necessary today."

They descended into the eerie, cold corridor. The air smelt of disinfectant, sulfur, decay and mould. Tsuzuki heard a jingle of the key, the doctor must have found the door. Tsuzuki never seemed to find the right one, which ended once with him sprinting up the staircase and through the department in search of a bathroom. After a metallic click, the door creaked to reveal a vast room with low ceiling and electric lights - Wataris modernization.

Several metal tables occupied the room; they looked somewhat like shallow sinks, with a hole and an indent at one end, for the extra fluids to go directly down the drain and into Thames. However Tsuzukis objective lied in the far corner of the room. It was a slightly worn out couch, as sickly green as the walls.

-"How you don't get rheumatism at this environment is beyond me." The brunette settled on the couch and gathered some cowers that laid conveniently on its edge.

-"I have my tricks." The doctor approached him smiling and draped the woolen covers around the brunette, ushering him to lie down. "Now take care and have some rest, I'll wake you up when the report is prepared." He mercifully pulled the curtain shut in front of the couch in order to spare brunette the gruesome aspects of his work.

Tsuzuki was falling asleep, when Muraki had changed into his work robe and gone to fetch the body. The brunette didn't even wake up when the body was brought in on a screechy cart, he snored happily through the part where the ribcage snapped with a fleshy crack, or when some of the internal organs were placed onto the scales with a wet slap.

He did wake up when the disinfectant was applied. The smell of dead flesh was overwhelmed by the smell of vinegar and sulfur.

The telltale creak and rustle on the couch indicated that the officer had woken up. Muraki pulled the salvating curtain back and peered down at the still sleepy man.

-"I see that you're awake." Tsuzuki pulled his legs to himself, thus giving Muraki a space to sit down, which the blonde did.

-"You're done already?" The officer yawned and pulled the covers more snuggly around him.

-"Yes, by the way not only with the body of your victim, but with others too. It's about four hours since you came here." Muraki explained.

-"What? You mean I slept that much? God, Tatsumis going to kill me! Why didn't you wake me up?" The man just smiled and shrugged. "You re doing that on purpose, aren't you?" Tsuzuki shot upwards, pouting at the doctor.

-"You didn't seem to mind sleeping a bit longer."

-"Mind? How can a sleeping person mind whatsoever? I was asleep, dammit!" The brunette raged, anger lighting his purple eyes. The young man started pacing the room nervously.

-"There is really no need to worry, Mr. Tsuzuki, Your shift doesn't start in another five hours, so why don't we go for a lunch. I doubt the restaurants should be overcrowded by this time."

-"I'm not too hungry, thankyou." He retorted, still being annoyed with the man. Tsuzukis stomach growled and he pressed a hand to it hastily as if trying to extinguish the noises.

-"The most effective cure to this, however is a nice meal, Mr. Tsuzuki."

-"Listen, I really don't mind you being so generous with me, but, I m really embarrassed when you do that."

-"Why, Mr. Tsuzuki, there is no reason to be ashamed, it's only natural." The brunette blushed, getting even more embarrassed for admitting it to the doctor.

-"It's not that. I mean, I'm a grown up man, I am supposed to be capable to take care for myself. I really don't like being a dependant, but now I feel like living by your graces." Muraki only grinned at him.

-"How old were you again?"

-"I'm 24." He stated shyly.

-"Well, you're barely out of your youth and into the adulthood. There is no reason to be ashamed, Mr. Tsuzuki, please take notice that I wouldn't have acted the way I do if you were a burden to me." He smiled assuringly. "So, If I'm not mistaken, my job here is finished. Come."

-"B-but what about the body?" Tsuzuki tried appealing to doctors pedantic side.

-"What about it? It's not like it can walk away, don't worry, I'm certain that it will remain where I left it by our return, I locked the door." The white man gave him a creepy smile. Tsuzuki recoiled, looking alarmed.

-"Don't say such things; you know they creep me out!" He stated with a pinch of irritation.

-"Do forgive me, but I can't help myself, you don't believe in monsters, do you?" The brunette sighed and rubbed his shoulder as they were emerging from the basement world of beyond.

-"To say the truth .." Tsuzuki paused, being all serious. He spoke in a lower register when he was serious and sad. ".. when I see those poor victims, I think that the monsters are very much real. What human could do such a thing to those poor women?" tears welled in the amethyst eyes. The brunette stifled a sob. "Sometimes I wish I could strangle that bastard with my bare hands for what he did. Albeit I doubt that I would be able to kill him, and I wouldn't regret it too, there is nothing human left about him, of that I'm sure." The doctor observed the little outburst curiously.

-"They say that the ones who killed the monsters were always human, the only question however remains, what would the act turn the slayers into - humans, monsters, fellow slaughterers." Muraki mused. Tsuzuki gaped at him.

-"They would just bring justice to the world, that's all." Tsuzuki stated clenching a fist.

-"Justice you say, so be it then." The man murmured.

-"Well, how do you see it then? Do you think it's justified to take a life of an innocent?" Tsuzuki pressed.

-"This is a tedious discussion really. It will only blossom into a semi existential debate that will lead us nowhere." Muraki cleared his glasses and set them back onto his nose. "Let's leave it at that."

-"Why don't you just admit that you regard Jack the Ripper as a rather romantic character." Tsuzuki stated. Muraki chuckled in response.

-"You'd better hand the reports to Mr. Tatsumi now; otherwise he will truly skin you alive and believe me, that is not romantic." Tsuzuki grappled around and noticed that he had no reports by him.

-"Darn, I must have left them in your study!" Tsuzuki was a blur, he darted to the door in the back, and raced down the stairs only to realize that the keys of the office were still in Murakis possession, cursing again, he ran up the stairs and met Murakis satisfied expression. The man held the keys out to the brunette in an outstretched hand. Tsuzuki only huffed, snatched the keys and bolted back.

After 20 minutes and a lecture by Tatsumi, during which Tsuzuki stood stock still and looked into space. Two men were walking through a street – small drizzle was filling the air, the slight breeze carried coal ash and smoke from the industrial part of the city. The streets were dirty, grim cabs passed them one by one as they were heading towards a little restaurant. Manufacture workers, dressed in dark work clothes were passing them noisily. Murakis impeccably white suit stood out severely on the backdrop of the symphony of dull grey and black.

-"Muraki, I always wondered, I mean, you're always generous with me, not that it's not nice, but, don't you need it more?" They were sitting in a small restaurant, not far from the department. Albeit it was not the top class dining hall, it had the air of comfort which higher class establishments lacked, furthermore the dishes were delicious and the servings – generous.

-"No, not particularly." Muraki replied, wiping his mouth with a serviette. "For you see, Mr. Tsuzuki, this is the best way I can reciprocate for your lovely company. As you may know, my line of work tends to make people avoid me, no matter how impeccable may my habits be. Some people say that I carry some death bacteria and if they touch me, they'd die soon. Such are the superstitions. However you came and held nothing back, even if you were afraid of me at first." Tsuzuki blushed, contemplating on the spoonful of soup.

-"I'm sorry about that, I really didn't mean to." He tried apologizing again for the old mishap he had had when he first started working in the police department. When Tsuzuki first came down to the creepy cellar where the coroner operated, he took Muraki for a ghost, quite literally, the man was so pale, the officer decided that it must have been a phantom, and he ran off screaming for help.

-"It's all in the past, don't worry, I'll never judge you, remember?" That was the phrase that had won Tsuzukis favors and not like the doctor didn't live up to his word. His first time in the police was hard, not like it was easier now, but still, in this moment he was entering a stage of improvement. All his life he had wanted to guard people from all bad and the best thing he was capable of, was being a police officer; however he never seemed to live up the demands of a proper police officer no matter how hard he tried. It made him incredibly sad; he would have gone the wrong path if not for the white doctor.

Under his patient attention, Tsuzuki begun to develop and transform, gain edges, like a rough piece of crystal being shaped into a diamond. However the phrase made him open up to the doctor unlike everyone else.

_Whatever it is, I will not judge you_

That was what the brunette had wanted – not strict orders or regimen, no smart remarks and advice, but simple acceptance would have been enough and it still was enough.

-"Oh my goodness, I feel so good, I wish I didn't have to go to work today anymore." The brunette stretched lazily. He had finished his soup and now felt completely at ease with himself. Muraki was finished too, he took his pocket watch out.

-"Hmm, you still have some good 3 hours before the work starts, so what would you like to do?" The man pocketed the watch yet again and stood up taking his coat.

-"I really wanna go home you know, dunno, call sick for the rest of the day, paycheck be damned, I need some proper rest." Tsuzuki stated and put his coat on. "How about you, your work day is over aint it?"

-"I believe it is." Muraki answered smoothly, a small smile creeping onto his face.

- "Geeze and with all that you manage feeding me as well." Tsuzuki snorted and shook his head. The young officer blushed at his own remark. He thought themes regarding paycheck as something akin of taboo, maybe his meager salary was the reason of his reluctance to speak of income, however this time he couldn't help but wonder.

-"Sorry, it's really not my business." Tsuzuki stated.

-"Quite on the contrary." Muraki retorted very seriously. "That's a completely reasonable question, Asato, especially for a police officer." Tsuzuki blinked at him, startled at mans seriousness, he was expecting the man to brush him off with a fine joke, however Muraki continued composedly.

-"My family owned a part of West Indian company, so we are still earning with the income from spices market." He explained. "A fairly interesting business, for a man like myself."

-"Whoa, but why did you chose to work, I mean, you have everything already, someone else in your position would enjoy their lives and think of nothing." The brunette shrugged and got a distasteful snort as a reply from the doctor.

-"Oh, Asato, do you really think that just living and enjoying my life would be something I could manage? Just spending your ancestors hard earned money is nothing short of a crime against your seniors. It's a dull way of spending ones existence. If anything it's even more miserable than one of a clochard, because such people have no purpose and no aim, I detest such, which is why I couldn't tolerate them for too long."

-" Now I understand why you didn't complain about your salary." Tsuzuki mumbled.

-"Yes, well, salary definitely isn't something I would work for in the police department anyway." Muraki chuckled and Tsuzuki couldn't help but join in, it was indeed funny in a grim way.

* * *

Sorry, according to the following story, this is the most logical place to make a break. Oh by the way - the main difference from other stories is taht this is an M rated one, and that means - smut ahead!


	2. Lamb and Wolf

The sky seemed to clear up a bit when Muraki and Tsuzuki left the cozy inn to head back to work. They were about to cross the road when Tsuzuki spotted the massive Shire horse. He had always been fond of the breed and could rarely pass one without being awestruck. The steed was a stately black beauty with the trademark white hair lengthened at the lower side of its legs.

It was agitated for some reason, its nostrils trembled and flared, the ears were drawn back and it was tossing its head from side to side nervously. The coachman tried reining the animal by swishing and clapping a whip over its head, but the horse refused to obey. Standing up on its hind legs and making such a commotion, the horse managed to fall over, taking the cart with it. The crowd gathered around the sight, giving advice, but not a thing to help.

Tsuzuki leaped over a puddle gracefully and rushed to the agitated creature's side. Against Muraki's advice or any common sense, he tried unfastening the leather straps that were holding the creature tied to the cart, so it could stand up and calm itself. He had almost finished the task when the heavy hoof of the horse slashed Tsuzuki's trouser leg open and making him yelp. The doctor was by his side immediately, helping him up and out of the way of the agitated beast.

Obviously, upon loosening of the strap, the horse felt the opportunity to free itself and used it by getting up and taking off down the road, the iron horseshoes clacking on the cobbled street.

"Mr. Tsuzuki, Mr. Tsuzuki! Are you all right?"

Tsuzuki limped pitifully, there was blood soaking down his trouser leg, right onto the dirt covered basalt cobblestones. He was too startled and hurt to speak or answer any of Muraki's questions. Tsuzuki didn't even notice that the owner of the horse had the gall to request a compensation for the loss of the animal. However, a couple of well-aimed snide remarks from Muraki's side sealed the owner's mouth and he left them alone.

Muraki called a cab to take them home and as soon as they arrived, he called his maid and asked her to get the water boiling and afterwards fetch the doctor. Tsuzuki had no time to inspect the lush oriental furnishings. With horror he remarked, that it was the first time he had ever visited Muraki's home.

While they were waiting for a physician, the coroner made sure to remove Tsuzuki's overcoat, placed him in a bed and make sure his pants were removed, to brunette's utter dismay.

"No, it's all right." He protested weakly, however Muraki insisted him stripping from his pants.

"How do you expect the doctor to see for any injuries under the trouser material, eh?"

Tsuzuki obeyed quietly, lying on the bedspread in his undergarments. Muraki left the brunette only to bring the water.

As Muraki brought a wet cloth to clean the nasty wound, Tsuzuki bit his lip and whined quietly, he was trying to make as little noise as possible; he was attempting to look brave and unruffled.

Soon enough the doctor arrived and inspected the wound.

"Are you certain it's not broken?" Muraki entreated, eyeing the damaged leg suspiciously.

The doctor bent Tsuzuki's leg back and forth and made him move it particularly at the knee. The brunette gasped in pain as the torn skin shifted, but he was able to flex the limb after all. However, the doctor insisted on bed regimen and in case the swelling didn't cease, they were to call him again. The man prescribed the young officer certain powders which were to improve his state and left a balm which was supposed to enhance the healing and prevent inflammation, but all in all, there wasn't much to suggest.

After the departure of the doctor Muraki continued to cleanse the wound carefully, so there was no mud or grime on it. The skin around the wound was bright red but it was adopting a slight purplish shade, it would most certainly be black and blue the following day.

"It's all right, in a week or so you should be well." The white man assured, although Tsuzuki couldn't quite tell if he believed his own words.

"There is no need to make it up, you can't fool me, gosh it hurts." Young officer bit his lip. "Why did I have to go and act so stupid? For all the good it did, I just made a bigger mess." The brunette sobbed quietly.

"Now, now, Mr. Tsuzuki, you had the purest intentions." The coroner patted Tsuzuki's shoulder. "Here" He poured a quarter of glass of whiskey and passed it to the brunette.

"M-muraki? You know what alcohol does to me, don't you?" One of the most embarrassing things he had ever done drunk was singing _God save the Queen_ loudly at the Trafalgar square. The newspapers were full of "The Mysterious Singer" the following day.

"I don't think you'll go frolicking around now, will you? It will help to get you to sleep and it'll numb the pain a bit." Muraki insisted.

Tsuzuki pulled a face. He wasn't too fond of whiskey, he preferred ale or cider to it in any day. He inhaled bravely and swallowed it down all in one gulp.

"You really take it like a medicine." Muraki couldn't help but comment. After all, it was the finest Tullamore.

"For all the purposes it tastes like one too." Tsuzuki hiccupped, ruddy blush painting his cheeks as the alcohol warmed his insides.

"No work for you tomorrow, junior officer." Muraki looked at the brunette properly for the first time. "What's wrong, Mr. Tsuzuki? Does it hurt so much?" The brunette shook his head.

"No, I, just. I, how will I ever be able to repay you?" Tsuzuki seemed to be quite serious about that.

"I wouldn't worry about that if I were you." A small smile crept upon his face. "I'll apply the balm now. It might hurt a bit more." The man decided to change the topic.

Tsuzuki just nodded weakly, ready to accept just about anything. Muraki's smile just got wider. He rarely derived such pleasure from a living person. Seeing the graceful body of the young officer cringe and twitch every now and then was too beautiful for words. The pained cries were music to his ears. Now that the brunette was less restrained, he delighted the man with the most exquisite pained sounds and hisses. Muraki had finished with Tsuzuki's leg in no time. He bandaged the injured limb professionally and set it down on the pillow gently.

"Uh, if I didn't know better, I'd say that you were a doctor, not a coroner." The comment made Muraki smile. "No, really, I might not be an expert but you did it so neatly and furthermore, I didn't feel a thing." Tsuzuki admitted, speaking of the bandaging part clearly.

"I suppose the balm the physician prescribed you had a painkiller in it. As for the bandaging part – I used to be a doctor." Muraki explained while tucking the brunette in comfortably.

"Really, then why did you become a coroner?" Tsuzuki entreated. His eyelids were becoming heavy. Although he slurred the words drowsily, he still fought with sleep to continue interrogating the man.

Muraki ran a hand through Tsuzuki's chestnut hair. "Rest now, Mr. Tsuzuki, tomorrow you'll have enough time to arrange a complete interrogation of my person, but currently, you need your sleep."

"Mhmm, I feel so tired." Tsuzuki smiled at the man wearily.

"Have a good rest, Mr. Tsuzuki." Muraki murmured gently and left the room, extinguishing the light as he went.

In the middle of the night he was awoken by moans. At first Muraki had thought those were the alley cats. He soon realized that the noises were coming from the inside of the house. For a brief moment he had thought that maybe the maid had brought someone in to spend the night with and was not going to disturb them in the act like some jealous lover from a paperback drama novel.

He pulled his morning suit on and entered the eerie hall way, he noticed that the sounds were coming from the guest room, not the staff wing.

Soon enough it clicked.

_It must be Mr. Tsuzuki._

The man rushed down the hall and burst into the room, sure enough his dreads were confirmed. The smell of human sweat and stale air permeated in the room. The young man was tossing on the bed, sheets crumpled and partially tangled about his body.

The pale man came to his side quickly and felt the brunette's forehead. Tsuzuki was hot and feverish. Groaning in distaste, the ex-doctor tore the soiled bandages off of the wounded leg. The lesion had inflamed, yellowish liquid was flowing freely from under the scab. He poured some water from the mug standing on the bedside table and shook Tsuzuki awake to offer him some.

So weakened was the brunette, that he could barely keep his head up. Muraki helped him by sliding a supporting hand under the damp nape so that Tsuzuki could focus entirely on drinking. Having done that, he opened the window to air the room and rushed to the kitchen to warm some water and make an herbal infusion to clean the wound again. For a good half an hour, Muraki was busying himself with Tsuzuki's leg, cleaning the pus away, putting new bandages on. By then the fever had died a bit and his patient was fully alert. After the tea Muraki had prepared for him, the fever was releasing Tsuzuki's exhausted body.

"Do you smoke, Mr. Tsuzuki?" The young officer only blinked at him in confusion

"No" He finally answered.

"Well, then you'll have to learn quickly." The doctor chuckled.

"W-what are you suggesting?" Tsuzuki struggled to make his brain work.

"Opium." Muraki stated simply.

"What is it?"

"It's made of poppy resin and is supposed to dull the pain. It should help you to sleep through the night soundly," Muraki explained.

"Is it bitter?" The brunette looked at the white man pretty much the same way as an infant would look at the parent offering some medicine. Muraki couldn't help but smile at the young man's question.

"I'm not certain how to describe it to you as our tastes clearly differ, it's bound to be bitter, but it will make you feel better." Tsuzuki nodded in agreement without even thinking twice about the offer.

"Only if you have it too." Tsuzuki stated suddenly unsure of himself.

Muraki sighed, "Well, if it makes you feel better, then, I suppose it wouldn't hurt." Tsuzuki chuckled at the unintended pun.

The white man left him for a moment only to return holding a desert oak box and an elegant long-stemmed brass pipe with an ivory bit. The man settled on the bed and opened the box, filling the bowl of the pipe with finely ground opium. It took a couple of times to actually light it. Muraki drew on it lightly to encourage the smoldering of the tobacco.

When he was satisfied with the taste, he carefully placed the bit of the pipe between Tsuzuki's trembling lips and let him have a puff. First Tsuzuki coughed on the smoke, tears springing into his eyes and complained about having burnt his tongue.

"Slowly does it. Mr. Tsuzuki, the temperature at which opium burns is a bit higher than of any regular tobacco, if you can't draw a lungful, don't torture yourself. Take it bit by bit."

Blushing even more and bringing the knee of his uninjured leg closer to himself. Tsuzuki took a smaller puff again. It was a sickening mixture of sweetness and bitter smoke, the taste was nauseating, but it had a calming effect on him. Muraki inspected the brunette curiously

The young man relaxed more with each puff slowly easing back into pillows – but small as it was, the pipe soon went out and Muraki set it aside on the table. Tsuzuki didn't whine or whimper anymore, he was languorous, his eyelids were heavy and eyes dilated.

"You're tired, Mr. Tsuzuki, you should have some sleep now." The doctor patted Tsuzuki's crown.

"No, don't leave me!" Tsuzuki entreated suddenly grasping the sleeve of Muraki's robe. The young man looked up pleadingly, the silky dark eyebrows arching upwards from the middle of his forehead, making him look like a puppy.

The man sighed looking more tired than ever. "I don't think it's a good idea, Mr. Tsuzuki."

"Here," the brunette shifted aside, patting the warm place he'd just been lying in. "The bed is big enough; "I just don't want to be alone." Still there was an irresistible plea in the button-like purple eyes.

"Are you not afraid of me anymore?" The white man teased, he too was influenced by the relaxing smoke but much less than the inexperienced brunette.

"I'm not afraid of you" the brunette suddenly snapped. He snatched the man by the shirtfront, pulling him closer and peering in Muraki's eyes. The man's eyes drooped.

"I see." Muraki studied his features shamelessly, tracing the inner rim of his parted upper lip with the tip of his tongue. Under the intense gaze, Tsuzuki's breaths became shallow and uneven. He was both hot and cold at once; some uncontrollable shiver prickled his nape and made his hair stand on end. "I wonder, Mr. Tsuzuki." The man pondered out loud. "What these beseeching eyes of yours hide."

The brunette gasped suddenly and averted his gaze immediately, looking to the side and simultaneously trying to slide from under Muraki's looming body. He wiggled effectively until he noticed an odd predatory gleam in Muraki's eyes.

To the coroners utter delight he had spotted a little rise in the underwear of the other. When Tsuzuki tried reeling away, the white man effortlessly leaned forward, hovering above the brunette using one hand for support and the other to make a warm yet tight casing for Tsuzuki's crotch.

A strong shiver ran throughout the brunette's body. He gasped sharply and looked at Muraki, purple eyes focusing suddenly, a firm frown setting on his face. The man's face stayed unreadable; there was no smile or frown, just a slight flush dusted on his high cheekbones as he moved his hand a bit to emphasize that he held a very vulnerable object. The officer bit his lip and stayed silent. Just looking at how Muraki's hand moved over him, touching through a layer of material. He fought to stay impartial.

"W-what are you doing?" Now, brunette's breaths were coming in sharp gasps.

"I'm easing your pain, Tsuzuki san; they say that a stimulation of other sensitive areas of the body brings your attention to more pleasurable sensations," Muraki explained seriously. Tsuzuki looked at him dumbstruck.

"And you expect me to believe that crap?" He wanted to say it angrily, but being influenced by opium and fondled so insistently, made his voice waver and in the end it came out as a breathy whisper. He was torn between pleasure that was overlapping his senses more and more and the sinking feeling of dread and shame_. _

He was gathering strength to tell Muraki to stop, however when he opened his mouth to object, the doctor tightened his hold on the plump bundle between his tights, which made him exclaim the name of the white man instead.

"Muraki!" The junior officer hissed narrowing his eyes. To his utter embarrassment, he felt an unreasonable amount of moisture soak the thin material of his underpants right under Muraki's touch. The said man smiled in return.

"You wouldn't like disturbing the maid would you? She's still a young girl, do spare her such sights." The doctor purred as his wicked fingers started to knead the prize they held, delving to the perineum and stroking the place between two sacks gently. The brunette jolted and shivered, small, soft sounds escaped his lips, so gentle and innocent that all what Muraki wanted was to sink his teeth into the throat producing them.

The world was swimming before Tsuzuki, he felt like if he'd become as light as a feather and levitated an inch or two above the ground and furthermore he felt ready for action, and he wasn't ashamed of it, like he usually would be. He felt like he was entering a different world, somehow lighter and a bit fuzzier. Muraki's body seemed to emanate soft light, it seemed to be seeping through his skin like a light of a candle through rice paper and his movements were smeared, each of his gestures left a streak of motion blur behind.

Tsuzuki reached out and grasped the front of Muraki's morning gown.

"I, I'm afraid." He whimpered. His eyes glistened with unshed tears of both fear and shame. The fact that it was Muraki doing this to him, the one person he thought he could trust, upset him all the more. "Y-you're gonna take advantage of me, aren't you?" he whispered still unable to believe his own words. "It had been your plan all along, you got me trusting you, and now, that I'm helpless, you drug me and, and…" the last of the words were cut off by a little sob.

He noticed that Muraki had stopped and was now watching him, Tsuzuki noticed the slightly itchy wet trails of tears over both of his cheeks, he hadn't even noticed them fall. He quickly rubbed the both cheeks dry and sat up.

Muraki didn't move or say anything, uneasy silence settled between them as Tsuzuki tried obtaining some personal space.

"Muraki?" The brunette asked tentatively, for the first time feeling unsafe of the man's reactions. A kaleidoscope of possible outcomes spun through his mind. He sat anxiously watching the other man, being ready to defend himself if it came to that.

"Truth be told, Mr. Tsuzuki, I love you." He admitted plainly. For all the answers, that wasn't the one he was expecting.

"I've fallen in love with you the very moment I met you in that cold cellar of the police department." He looked upon the brunettes shocked features.

"I was bewitched by your person, your beautiful eyes, hair, body; it left me aching for a union, a bond of flesh with you. I sought your company in hopes of coming to terms of what I felt, to conclude whether it was cold lust or hot yearning."

He held a meaningful pause as if to let Tsuzuki voice the question he was about to answer without his asking. Since the brunette seemed speechless, he continued with an explanation.

"I realized soon, that it was both. I want to dominate you so fiercely and I want to hold you close and soothe your pain. I want you to feel hell and heaven with me and only me." The doctor sighed, not daring to look the other in the eye.

"I know I must both sound and look disgusting to you now, but, please, don't judge me, for being a fool for you."

He finally set his gaze upon the sparkling amethysts. Tsuzuki was staring at him with an expression of blank astonishment; he had no idea of how to answer such an ardent confession.

Muraki stared at him for a moment, seeking, waiting for response, but all he concluded was that Tsuzuki was well startled by his revelation and couldn't come to terms with it; therefore he started retreating to the side of the bed. He'd slide away from the brunette slowly, almost reluctantly. He'd glance at the brunette for the last time before he stood up from the mattress and fastened his robe…. He didn't get further than looking Tsuzuki in the eye, because the brunette's eyes were sparkling.

"Don't go." He said weakly and Muraki hesitated, uncertain if he was hearing things or if Tsuzuki had really voiced that. "Stay, please." He said again, more bravely though and reached out to grasp Muraki's hand. "I'd love having you close. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, but it came a bit like . . . well like a surprise to me." Tsuzuki tried explaining.

"You've been nice to me and you've cared for me so, but you were ever so discreet about your feelings. I couldn't imagine for the world of me, what your reasons were. Sorry, I'm a bit dense at times." He added as an afterthought and blushed.

Muraki stayed motionless and silent, he just observed the brunette carefully.

The sweet, injured man sat up in the bed with some effort and then scooted really close to the coroner.

"The truth is, that I like you too, my infatuation grew stronger with each passing day I saw you. I was happier knowing that you were around and I was sad on the days you were absent." He whispered blushing without a stop. "I even overcame my fear of dead bodies to occasionally come to your study and visit you." He gently touched the side of Muraki's cheek and with the same motion, tucked the longer strands of silver hair behind his ear. "I was afraid because, because you're so beautiful. I always thought that you already had somebody, at least a girlfriend and I was afraid that you'd find it repulsive, because, well, we both are men and so." Then, he leant even closer to the man and slowly, hesitantly, pecked him on the cheek. Muraki seemed to exhale a long-held breath.

"So, you're interested in this kind of union." Muraki concluded a bit too coolly to Tsuzuki's liking.

"Hey, you're making that sound like an official agreement of partnership or ownership at that. Come on! We've just admitted our feelings for each other." He declared joyfully. To this the blonde doctor smiled.

"Oh, but I'm a possessive man. I wouldn't like you to be anyone else's` 'partner.'"

"You forgot to mention overprotective." Tsuzuki giggled at Muraki's outraged expression. "But I like you like this, it makes me feel really wanted. You know, I've never felt like that with anyone before." Tsuzuki pondered for a moment.

"But then the same rules apply to you – no side steps and random flirts here and there – I won't tolerate it." He pressed his index finger on the tip of blondes` nose as he finished laying his rules.

The coroner's face blossomed into smile as he leaned towards the brunette. Tsuzuki looked at him with doe eyes and bit his lower lip returning the smile. The man moved closer though and the brunette retreated slightly, not knowing what to expect. Muraki captured the brunette's chin between his fingers so that he couldn't draw back anymore and then tilted his head sideways. The young officer only noticed the heat emanated by Muraki's skin caress his own features when something wet and soft was pressed to his lips.

Tsuzuki's eyes widened in surprise, he wanted to pull back at first, despite knowing exactly what was happening to him, he still couldn't come to terms that he was being kissed. The feeling was foreign for him.

Capturing Tsuzuki's lips Muraki gently deepened the kiss. The junior officer gasped, not having been initiated in matters of sensual nature, he almost bit Muraki's tongue. He wasn't certain if the things he was doing were right and if the unknown sensations should feel the way they did or not.

"Muraki?" Tsuzuki asked hesitantly pulling back from the kiss, suddenly self conscious. He was trembling from head to toe and confused more than anything.

"Easy with the teeth, you don't want to bite me, do you?" The blonde stated playfully. Tsuzuki shook his head, wiping his mouth dry.

"No, I just wasn't expecting it, you know. You could have at least warned me, I'm not as experienced as you are, for that matter, I'm not experienced at all." He pouted at the man.

"You're so beautiful." The man just looked at Tsuzuki with heavy lidded gaze like a judge of art poring at a gorgeous statuette and deriving pleasure from it. Tsuzuki was caught in that unblinking quicksilver gaze again.

"I want you now." The pale blonde declared.

A couple of seconds ticked by as Tsuzuki looked at the man

"What?!"

Muraki seemed annoyed for a moment but then chuckled a bit and looked Tsuzuki in the eye again.

"This very moment, I want to take off the rest of your clothes, separate your svelte tights and immerse myself within you." The brunette blinked still, feeling a bit dumb but blushing all the same.

"Relax, Tsuzuki san, and don't worry about anything."

"W-well…what should I do?" Tsuzuki stated nervously.

"I want you..." Muraki paused as he undid Tsuzuki's shirt and slid it down his shoulders carefully "...I want you to enjoy yourself and let me do everything else for you."

"Will it hurt?" The brunette looked at the man seriously, not letting him sidestep the issue.

"Well, if it is your first time, it's bound to feel uncomfortable. But I'll prepare you for this, so don't worry."

"What do you mean by prepare?" Tsuzuki frowned a bit, not liking the idea in the slightest.

"You'll see." The white man only smiled and leant over his hesitant partner nuzzling against his nose and cheek. That didn't change the brunette's demeanor.

"Hey, I want to know what you mean by "prepare,'" Tsuzuki frowned.

"Ah, you're so impatient, allow me to demonstrate." The junior officer gulped, having walked right into the trap.

"B-be gentle." He squeaked as he felt Muraki caress his firm behind. The blush burned steadily on his lovely features. As he gasped feeling the strong hand cup the muscle. "M-muraki…" He muttered nervously, but not for long, as the blonde found his mouth and proceeded kissing the brunette deeply. This time Tsuzuki didn't resist, he let the slick muscle invade his mouth and caress his palate and inner cheek, as well as to twine with his own tongue. He wrapped his arms around the strong neck of the coroner and pressed them closer together.

Suddenly the brunette jerked, feeling the doctor caress his shy opening. It twitched and pulled tighter together, but, as Muraki stroked it with soft finger pads, it relaxed slowly, as its owner got more accustomed to the sensations.

Still, Tsuzuki was quite worried.

"Muraki, you don't mean to…." Tsuzuki shuddered as Muraki applied more pressure on his orifice, massaging the tight little ring all the way in order to make it comply and let him in.

"Don't stick them there," Tsuzuki huffed grasping the probing hand. "That's dirty, for heaven sake that hole is for other things!" He blushed and chided the man as if he was a child of 5.

Muraki in turn chuckled at his charming display and slid his hands up the olive chest.

"My ever so endearing, Asato. There is no part in you that I'd consider dirty. You're delightful from head to toe. Every inch of you is an unearthly delicacy for me." To accentuate that, he lapped up the one of pectorals sensually. "And down there, between your lovely legs…" he reached down to caress the pink pucker again, making Tsuzuki whimper, "…lays my main course."

"B-but I'm not a woman, I can't give you the same satisfaction."

Muraki only smiled sweetly at that remark. "Asato, the satisfaction you've already given me is more than any woman would have been capable of."

The brunette shuddered suddenly aware of himself. His heart was hammering wildly, his cheeks were alight and he was soaking wet from perspiration.

"But it's forbidden and, and… it's punishable by law, it's….sodomy!" The brunette stuttered.

"Then it's in your best interest and mine to keep these matters private, don't you think?" Tsuzuki gulped and nodded.

They were moving in unison, their warm breath's caressing each other's bodies. In that moment, Tsuzuki felt a particular pressure build up in the pit of his belly and whimpered pitifully.

"Uh…M-muraki, ah! Stop!" He all but moaned being rocked by the sensuous rhythm.

"What?" Muraki must have been close to coming, because his voice sounded ragged and breathless.

"Please, stop!" Tsuzuki sounded even more urgent and tried moving in order to pull Muraki out of him.

"Why, what's wrong?" The white man obeyed only half heartedly, he did stop his motions, but he caught Tsuzuki's hips before the brunette managed separating them. The beads of sweat on his forehead indicated that he was quite willing to continue. Still, he looked at the agitated brunette expectantly.

"I, well…" he trailed off blushing. "I feel like making a mess of myself." He whispered so quietly that Muraki had to strain his hearing to catch those words.

"Where do you feel it?" Instantaneously he witnessed Tsuzuki's reluctance to share more and decided to take it upon himself.

"Is it here?" He traced the adequately stretched and wet patch of skin between brunette's ass-cheeks next to the place where his penis was securely filling the smaller man.

Tsuzuki blushed more, a tear shimmering in the corner of his eye, indicating his utter embarrassment.

"T-there too." He finally managed wringing the words from his mouth as if it required greater physical force than usual. "I, I feel like I'm going to . . . pee." he blushed even redder and looked guiltily at Muraki. The said man only smiled slightly and chuckled a bit.

"Don't worry, that's only natural, don't restrain yourself on this matter." Tsuzuki frowned at him.

"So you don't care if I do that on . . . oh geeze!" Tsuzuki covered his mouth in horror

"I'm awaiting your 'mess' with great impatience," Muraki purred, nibbling behind Tsuzuki's ear.

"You really are a pervert!" He started wiggling more to get away from the man, but he didn't get far enough because Muraki ceased him by the hips, pulled back almost to the tip and plunged in firmly.

Tsuzuki wailed from the sudden movement and the rough contrast to his partner's behavior prior in their session. Muraki smiled at the helpless expression on Tsuzuki's face. The young man was looking at him with lust-glazed eyes, with what seemed to be surrender, mouth wide ajar in astonishment from being acquainted to the new sensation. This look of self-abandonment filled Muraki with the sense of triumph. Tsuzuki was his for the taking.

The doctor smiled lustily and thrust in again, Tsuzuki's body spasmed and he exclaimed again, but not as terrified as the previous time. The white man settled for rhythmic and strong thrusts, keeping the brunettes body hugged close to his in order to feel every heavenly shudder and twitch of his lover's body. As he rode the gentle brunette he suddenly felt his lover's body tense. Tsuzuki clearly was crossing the satisfying plateau and his body was getting restless in anticipation of release.

"No, no, I`m gonna..."

Tsuzuki's urgent words flitted in the air, his nails digging in Muraki's back as if to stop him from plunging further, what, on the contrary, just spurred him on. Tsuzuki tossed his head from side to side, helpless in sensual abandon, both wanting release so badly and being afraid of it. Wet sounds and harsh panting were heard in the room as Tsuzuki's precome trickled down his erect penis, over the pink, swollen head, down the shaft and tight balls to join the creamy flow of Muraki's seed and lubricant from Tsuzuki's lovely orifice. Their blended juices dribbled down his tight slightly tanned tights and onto the sheets.

And there is was, from his tightly clenched teeth first rose a low growl increasing in volume with Muraki's every thrust and then finally exploding into a mindless shout as his body shuddered when he came all over his lovers abdomen.

Tsuzuki was panting and only partly coherent. Countless sensations raced throughout his body, most of them foreign to him, but not unpleasant, he was staring at the ceiling, eyes blinking and mouth wide open, panting greedily for much needed air. He glanced down to see Muraki still in action, his own body rocked in coordination with his lover's thrusts, but not for long. Muraki had come too and the additional movements were just the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Seeing Tsuzuki's eyes on him, he smiled deviously and wiped Tsuzuki's semen from his abdomen with two fingers and licked them demonstratively. Tsuzuki couldn't blush even more than he was, furthermore a that moment, his inhibitions were well buried and so were his usually firm principles, therefore, instead of finding that disgusting, he moaned with pleasure and smiled at the man, feeling relief and satiation. He felt like a cat basking in sun he tried sitting up, but with muraki inside him, it was quite difficult and the man was not quite willing to pull out yet. Not that the brunette insisted on separation. He liked Muraki filling him so hotly.

The brunette whimpered pitifully. "I wanna taste that."

The white man smiled and started pulling out of the brunette gently. Tsuzuki winced as the warm liquid trickled from his opening and down his cleft, but before Muraki could divide them completely, Tsuzuki stopped him, by laying a hand on his forearm.

"Don't pull out, I like you inside me."

Muraki's expression was incredible, he was speechless. He leant down to kiss his sweet lover and pushed his softening member back inside that luxuriant heat.

"You're wonderful." He murmured, and with that, he started to slowly undulated his hips.

He wasn't moving in or out, it was just a kind of slow rocking against each other. It stayed slow until Tsuzuki felt Muraki harden and grow inside him, and a particular place in his own body was becoming more and more responsive. Tsuzuki released a lusty moan when Muraki sat him up in his lap and continued the slow but irresistibly sensual movement. Tsuzuki assisted, grinding his hips in sync with his fair lover. This position allowed them to kiss to their heart's content.

Tsuzuki circled his arms around Muraki's neck, providing his nape the much needed support as he willingly let the man explore his mouth, caress his tongue, nip his lips. The brunette on his part had a pleasure of his life by mussing up Muraki's hair, playing with the soft strands, running his fingers trough the slightly damp mane, inhaling his lover's smell.

The feeling of both of their torsos together so warm and slick with sweat was heavenly. And there still was the insistent, hard heat within the depths of Tsuzuki's body, he felt secure and satiated, but most of all, at peace with everything. Muraki's grinding grew more intense and noticeable as his muscles worked to please his dark-haired guest.

Tsuzuki mewled in pleasure and threw his head back as Muraki managed reaching deeper inside him, the roaming hands clutching him tightly holding him in a possessive embrace. Muraki tangled his hand in Tsuzuki's hair and pulled his head down and to the side roughly in order to kiss him again. The brunette tightened his muscles unconsciously squeezing Muraki's cock within, making the man gasp into their semi brutal kiss.

They kissed; Tsuzuki's body tensed and trembled, releasing the rest of what he had. After that his body became a dead weight on Muraki's arms. The white man caught his limp lover and lowered him onto the bed. Tsuzuki was asleep, breathing slowly. With a sigh, Muraki pulled out gently and wiped the excess liquid from their bodies.

Tsuzuki lay on the sheets unconsciously, having gone through the fever and made love later. Muraki smirked a bit, tracing the curls of damp black hair on the white material of the pillowcase. He traced the line over the peach skin of brunette's cheek and down to his throat, feeling the steady pulse under his fingers. Something shone in his hand he pressed the cool flat of the blade against the tender skin, that made Tsuzuki frown and turn his face away from the object. However he didn't wake up. Muraki smiled and let the cool, sharp tip of the dagger slowly make its way over the elegant throat, across the Adam's apple, to the chest. Grey eyes shone with predatory gleam and slanted in anticipation, a pink tongue slicked the pale lips as a satisfied smirk crept onto the cold features.

It was so easy to increase the pressure and let the blade slide through the delicate tissue like through a cloth of fine woven silk. There would be resistance first, but then it would slide in with no hindrance, slicing up muscle tissue and tendons. The beautiful body would spasm once or twice, releasing a gurgling sound as the junior officer would choke on his own blood, funnily enough human body always refused giving up, no matter how badly injured it was, it never ceased to amaze Muraki, but the suffering of his darling wouldn't last long and then the purple-eyed beauty would still, forever cured from ante-mortem agony.

A trail of cherry red blood would seep from the corner of those rosy lips. His violet eyes semi-closed, pupils dilated, one last breath escaping his mouth, his body would shudder once or twice, his beautiful limbs giving a twitch or two before relaxing completely. With sweet glee Muraki imagined making love to the young man as he bled to death, rivulets of vitae adorning his beautiful body propelled by the quickened heartbeat during their lovemaking.

That lovely body stained red and quivering as life left his body in throes of his last pleasure. Oh the beauty of it. He circled one nipple with his blade, Tsuzuki gave a little moan and turned to the side, obscuring his naked chest, curling closer to him, seeking warmth pretty much like a kitten, to the man's utter enjoyment. He removed his knife, sheathing it into an elegant ornate casing.

No, he thought, not yet, there was still much pleasure to be derived with him alive and breathing. With that he slid under the sheets, next to his lover and gathered him close, providing him with much needed comfort. Tsuzuki's lips twitched momentarily as he blindly snuggled closer, burying his nose in the crook of Muraki's shoulder.

"Oh, my innocent love, my little lamb." Such attachment, even if it was his first time, Muraki's heart throbbed as he caressed the gentle creature in his grasp, such trust….Unaware of his darker traits, Tsuzuki blissfully laid in the hands the one who had hurt so many.


	3. Honeymoon

So, thanks to Jollyollys` nagging, and I mean it with utmost love and respect, I finally updated at least one of my works, which, not to mention being short, is also kind of patchy, But, hey, no MPREG, I guarantee it!

The reason for the absence of my updates so far is, the fact that I`m working on yet another story containing, probably, your beloved characters. But I aint gonna upload that any time soon. Oh and I suppose that I should mention the FRIGGIN` IMPOSSIBLE SCHEDULE!!! I mean bloody 17 exams S-E-V-E-N-T-E-E-N, it`s like friggin` crazy!! And they say that Erasmus students only come to party, no Effin` way!

Still, apart from being torn from one side of the world to another, I still manage scribbling in the process, which should make you happy, dear readers. I`m gaining experience...I tried a durian recently, for people who don`t know what that is, google it, you`ll find plenty of info and feedback. Though my encounter was not one of the happiest ones. Try it not before it`s ripe and Don`t buy it without a gazillion of plastic bags to wrap it in.

Other than that, please enjoy the lovely little update.

Pssst! If you per chance know any exotic fruit which is worth tasting, let me know.

* * *

Tsuzuki woke up with a start, the way he usually did when he overslept, but instead of the grayish plaster of his room, he saw sparkling whiteness which almost blinded him, it took him a couple of seconds to realize that now he was facing a foreign ceiling. He looked around suspiciously, raking his sluggish mind. Where was he again? He hoped that he hadn't spent the night in an ungentlemanly fashion, and most of all, he feared to meet a dirndl-wearing pub beauty from behind the door, requesting payment for services he couldn't even recall. He rubbed his head, come to think of it, he felt like he was the one who'd done all the servicing instead.

In addition, a certain hot screw was driving into his brain and that wasn't only the usual katzenjammer, he frowned and soon he located the cause of his discomfort – his wounded leg, now he remembered. Memories came like sounds from a broken record, partly smudged and distorted. The main role in those tartan-patterned, recollections belonged to Muraki….The strong and elegant body looming over him, that devilish smile on his face when he got what he wanted….

He stretched on the sheets, which he noticed, bore no traits of their previous lovemaking.

_He must have changed them. _

Tsuzuki was amazed by the thoughtfulness of the man. The brunette sighed contentedly and turned his head on the soft pillow to look at the nightstand. Gone were the brass pipe and the desert oak box, now replaced by a jug of clear water and a glass. Nothing was left that would betray what they had shared hours ago.

_Maybe it was just a_ _vivid dream? _

He still found it difficult to come to terms with what had happened. Their entire interaction was surreal, here he was, wounded and aching, and suddenly he was being drowned by a tide of lust. He blushed and hid under the blankets, as if the rays of sun seeping through the fine curtains would accuse him of being with another man. When the initial feeling of embarrassment passed, he peeked from under the covers and sat up, only then taking notice of how uncomfortable his bottom felt. He shifted a bit and was about to stand up, when he noticed a polished cane propped against the nightstand. He stood up without it anyway and for time being he decided to go on his own. He went to pour himself a glass of water, he was thirsty actually. He noticed a hint off lemon as he drank and smiled, the slightly sour taste of the water refreshed him.

He hoped that the doctor wouldn't forget to tell everyone that he was unwell and wasn't coming because of the injury, not because he had overslept. He walked around, keeping most of his weight on his cane as he examined the eerily empty house. It was orientally furnished, although in which style, Tsuzuki couldn't tell. He would find the leopars` skin on the wall here and there and some old coats of arms, most likely the peer heritage from earlier years. Then he walked to the room with closed doors. He was a bit disappointed, because he had hoped to see everything – Muraki was usually so secretive and he knew next to nothing about the man outside job, or bed. He blushed at the memory, but despite his sore body and aching orifice, he still trembled in delicious remembrance. Those demanding hands, silken lips, twisted tongue and that big, thick, oh ….

Tsuzuki stifled a groan, Muraki was gone only for a couple of hours but he was missing him already. The brunette sighed and concentrated on the objective before him – the locked door, the mystery, the thing that doctor was keeping away from the rest of the world, he had to see it!

The brunette bit his lip and bent down to examine the lock. He frowned a bit, there seemed to be no keyhole there. He took a better look at the surface of the door. It had rather outlandish carvings on it but it definitely looked like a door. Furthermore, judging by the size of the house, position of windows and corridors, there should be another room there.

He felt the surface carefully. Nothing indicated a keyhole or a knob, Tsuzuki sighed and squinted at the area that seemed to be more used than the other parts, it was darker and shiny, like if the countless touches of human skin had left a layer of grease upon it. The brunette squinted and poked the suspicious-looking part of the ornament. It didn't move to the side to reveal the keyhole; however it sunk in just slightly. Tsuzuki withdrew his finger quickly and trembled in anticipation of what would happen next. Nothing, it seemed, until a small screen pulled to the side, revealing a niche on the other part of the door. Tsuzuki frowned and took a look; it seemed to be a lock there alright. Tsuzuki came closer and peered into the keyhole to see what kind of the mechanism it was. He wanted to get inside badly, so he abandoned the door to fetch his skeleton key. He was rather proud of his possession, as he had taken it away from some thief and was using it for good purposes and getting his way sometimes.

By the time the brunette returned, the door had regained its previous state and he had to spend another ten minutes searching for the trigger that unveiled the lock. Once the lock was in his sight, he pushed the key into the keyhole carefully, listening to the sounds the lock made. It clicked and crunched and when it seemed to be in place, he carefully turned the key.

Something cracked on the other side of the door, there was a whine of a stretching spring and a moan of old wood, the door swung inwards opening a vast, light room with high ceiling and large windows. The smell of turpentine immediately hit his nose, making him wince. Once used to the smell, he wandered inside carefully. The furnishings there differed drastically form the rest of the house. The room was mostly bare with whitewashed walls and ceiling, there were white sheets hanging here and there or lying crumpled on the floor. He wandered deeper inside and his foot collided with something, he looked down to see that he had knocked over a jar, which, according to its weight wasn't entirely empty. There was red liquid oozing out of it deceitfully. He gasped in shock and put the jar right again, but the oily liquid had already stained the floor. Cursing quietly, he pulled one of the sheets off of where it was hanging and used it to mop up the mess he'd made. Having efficiently soiled the sheet and his hands, he stood up, tossing the dirtied material into the corner with other dirty sheets. He glanced at his red-stained hands anxiously, the stunning similarity of the paint to fresh blood made him take a smell of his hands. To his relief, they smelt only of oil and turpentine, not copper. Then he blinked upwards and stilled, a pair of purple eyes was looking back at him, pensive and a bit sad, the dark wisps of wind-blown hair framing the handsome face.

Staring back at him, from the picture was none other but himself. Tsuzuki put his hands to his face unconsciously smearing paint over his lips and cheeks, staring at the picture through the fingers of his hands. He was standing on the side of the cliff, the spectacular view of the sky behind him was casting his frame in shadow, all apart of his face, that was illuminated by the blaze of the setting sun. That was a large picture, almost the actual size of him. He blinked and looked closer at the details and the precision with which the picture was made. Curiously, he lifted another sheet and gasped. It was him too, but that was a picture of a different nature. He was naked, lying on the black silk sheets, the pattern made by the shades of candles and stray rays of light from the narrow cell window created an interesting mosaic on his olive skin. His eyes were semi closed there – as if surrendering to slumber or daydreaming, there was also blush on his cheeks, the lips looked like they'd just been kissed and the entire painting seemed to emanate sensuality. However there was something disturbing about the image, despite the beauty of the work, the position in which he lied somewhat resembled a way one might put a human sacrifice before an idol. Did Muraki paint it? Did he do it after they'd made love, because he was more than certain that he must have looked that way after they were done – exhausted and satiated. No, that wasn't possible, was he thinking about it before? Fantasizing he could understand, but conveying it to pictures? What if someone saw?

He heard somebody clear their throat behind him and he glanced over shoulder. Standing in the doorway was none other but the author of the pictures.

-"Oh!" the brunette exclaimed softly and blushed immediately.

-"I see I've caught you red handed." The man chuckled as Tsuzuki tried hiding his red-stained hands.

-"I, sorry, I knocked over your jar of paint, I didn't mean to." He retreated carefully, trying to look as apologetic and cute as possible.

-"Well, since you know my little secret now, I'll continue." Muraki went on without an explanation, assuming a stance of a worried parent. "I was looking all over the house for you." The man stated in quiet but not unkind voice. "You could have been locked in here; you never pulled the spring that would ensure you getting out." Now his voice was laced with worry.

-"I'm sorry." Tsuzuki stated. "I didn't know..." The white man approached him inevitably driving him into the wall.

-"And you'd wandered into the place which is clearly off limits for you." He stated, now being intimately close to brunette. "Curiosity killed the cat, don't you know?"

-"I'm sorry." He squeaked and peered up.

-"And you'd made a mess of yourself." His mouth was pulled into a little smile tantalizingly near Tsuzukis` own. The brunettes` lips trembled as he, disregarding his fear, pressed himself to the foreboding man, tilting his head to look into his silver eyes seductively. He pulled himself up and fixed his lips against Murakis. Surely enough, hands came to circle his waist and hold him in place. The warm lips responded to his tentative touch to make him weak at knees, he moaned and put his hands around the others` neck, smearing it with red in the process. They drank from each other thirstily seeking more contact.

Suddenly Muraki slid his hands down to the brunettes' firm rump and clasped it firmly to carry him to the window. Pinning his lover to the wide frame, he proceeded devouring the others` mouth hungrily, holding Tsuzukis` face in his hands, and unintentionally smearing his cheeks even more with paint.

Tsuzukis` robe was dangling off of his shoulders as he was perched upon the one of the marble windowsills, one leg bent in the knee and propped against the white stone as the other dangled restlessly, toes curling. Tsuzuki glanced down seeing the crown of platinum blond hair bobbing up and down his crotch. Carelessly, he reached down to caress the silken strands, now somewhat smudged with red. The color suited him. Tsuzuki smiled lazily, enjoying the wonderful sensations while Muraki sucked him off feasting on the twitching length of Tsuzukis` desire.

The brunette released a choked cry and grabbed the edge of the window frame to keep himself steady. He felt butterflies in his stomach, he was anxious, embarrassed, but it felt so good.

-"Muraki…ahh…please…more!" Praised by him, the blonde doubled his efforts, bringing the brunette to the state when he quivered in anticipation of much-needed relief.

The brunette straightened suddenly, arching his head back, body tense as a violin string. A moment longer and he thought that he'd snap from tension, he was panting and restless when he finally came into Murakis` waiting mouth. Tsuzuki released a soft moan and looked at the man dreamily with slitted eyes and dazed expression on his face. Tsuzuki`s body was blooming with rosy blush, still partly clad in the silken morning gown.

The blonde lovingly released the softening member, lapping the wet slit gently before he withdrew and ordered Tsuzukis` robe.

-"Next time, we'll do it here, on the sheet covered floor." Muraki stated smiling at him languorously.

-"Huh?" Muraki just smiled and kissed Tsuzuki, understanding that he wasn't in the state of comprehension yet.

Muraki carried the lovely brunette and set him gently onto the pile of paint-soiled sheets. Tsuzuki squeaked, seeing the man loosen his tie and shirt and drive him more into the material kissing him insatiably.

-"Could you do this for me?" he asked undoing his tight pants.

Tsuzuki gasped and gulped looking at the man, then he lowered his gaze to look at the mans` crotch. Inch by inch Muraki revealed his aching length, engorged and needy. Tsuzuki swallowed, he wasn't ready for such an act yet, he was afraid.

-"Don't worry; I'll guide you through it." Muraki assured smiling from above.

The junior officer exhaled gratefully. "That's good to hear." A hand caressed his dark locks ruffling them affectionately while the other took a hold of his own hand and placed it onto the twitching shaft. Tsuzuki gasped, feeling the hot appendage in his grasp. It seemed to possess the life of its own, shifting on its accord, elongating and becoming harder as he caressed the velvety texture. This was the same thing that gave him so much pleasure the night before. Timidly, Tsuzuki shifted closer to the man and nuzzled the hot skin. Tentatively he stuck the very tip of his tongue across his lips, to take an experimental taste. It tasted like Murakis` skin although it was a bit more salty; he laughed at himself a little, for imagining that the taste would be different.

Becoming a bit bolder, the brunette licked a wet trail on the shaft and nibbled at the reddened tip. Then he kissed the head and felt Murakis` entire frame shudder. He looked up anxiously only to see the mans` features alight with a pink flush, brows furrowed and eyes shut, lips pulled into a snarl.

-"Sorry, I must have done something wrong." Tsuzuki was about to retreat, but Muraki shook his head and kneeled before him.

-"No, you're doing it perfectly. Such a tease you are." He kissed the brunette and winced again. "It hurts terribly, when you neglect it though."

Tsuzuki nodded bravely and took the very tip into his mouth as soothed the mans` erection with soft laps of his velvety tongue.

The blonde panted softly as he was being serviced so gently. For all his feistiness, Tsuzuki wasn't a brutal man, as long as he could, he avoided violence; he was no different as a lover. His timid gentleness as charming as tender leaves just unfurling from the bud in spring, fearful of the late frosts. He well understood that his shaft was as sensitive as anyone else's; therefore he treated Murakis` accordingly.

The blonde moaned above him. He's never been treated with such attentive affection.

_Diary of Muraki Kazutaka, March 24, 1897._

_ Today I found my beloved in my sanctuary, in the place where I'd prayed for him so long, conveying my desires to the canvas, his ethereal being portrayed on the ephemeral cloth, not worthy to carry his image. I was scared when I first saw him there; he had witnessed my darkest secret, my longing for him. My very first urge was to refill the jar of crimson he'd knocked over earlier with the ink from his veins, but, alas, I'm a weak man, too weak to leash such uninhibited beauty. _

_Red…_

_ Stained in red were his hands and face, even the silk morning dress hadn't retained its` virtue, like virgin blood splattered after the first night. He'd done a greater effort than I could have ever imagined doing myself. My desire spiked as I saw him unconsciously giving birth to one of my most heartfelt wishes -Him stained in crimson, blood red splattered on his hands and face…I couldn't bear it anymore, I had to worship him, had to show him how much I loved him for what he'd done._

_ He was a melting wax against my body, soft and smooth, yet scorching to the touch. Our combined heat melted my restraint, it ignited my passion. I swallowed his hot wax; it scorched my throat and made me drunk, instead, I made him imbibe my poison and he obediently drank every drop. My sweet lover, if only you knew, that we've already drank each other's pitcher dry…_

_ I was delirious; he was my only one, my beloved. He saw it all; little by little I unveiled my desires by uncovering my works. One by one he learnt the truth as I unveiled every next picture being a more lucid proof of what I wanted. Though, I fear, it was only images he saw._

* * *

_I want to read Your love, dear readers!_


End file.
